Kakashi's Advice!
by Dobe-14
Summary: Sasuke is sexually frustrated about Naruto, so Kakashi gives him advice to write a sexual book! All is well until Naruto finds it...The moral of this story you ask? Well, always listen to the number one pervert, Kakashi! SasuNaru, yaoi, for Ookami.cloud!


**Ok, sooo I got this idea from one of my bestest friends! Sha-Chan, she truly is amazing! I would like to dedicate this story to her since she gave me the idea aaaannd its her birthday! So its like, part of my birthday present for her! XD oh and this is not Beta'd sooo all mistakes are mine, please don't be mean *puppy dog eyes***

**Ages:**

**Sasuke: 16**

**Naruto: 15**

**Disclaimer: I am the queen. Therefore I own everything…except Naruto…bummer!**

**Warning: This is a SasuNaru LEMON! You have been warned! So do not come moaning saying 'oh this is stupid, or 'I hate it'! cause I don't want any flamers!**

Sasuke lay wide eyed staring at his dark blue ceiling. It had happened again he had woke up, in the middle of an amazing dream, with a hard on. It was the fifth time this month dammit! He had been having the same dream, he would be playing with Naruto, he would prepare Naruto, then as soon as he was about to enter Naruto…BAM! He was awake with a very sore hard on. It was getting really annoying, he had been having these weird dreams about the blonde, they started a while back and at first, he wanted to deny the feelings and squish them down to some unknown place in his body…but then after a good two months, he finally accepted the truth. He had a _crush _on the blonde dobe, and there was nothing he could do about it!

He tried to stay away from Naruto for a while, but Naruto noticed what was going on in the second week and confronted him, Sasuke just told him he was feeling really frustrated and he was having bad flash backs of what happened to his family all those years ago, and Naruto immediately drank in the lie and, to Sasuke's displeasure, stayed over for the next 3 nights! After that Sasuke acted normal, well in front of Naruto anyway…that was 3 weeks ago.

And here is where out story really begins, with Sasuke and Kakashi in Ichiraku's eating, well Kakashi eating and Sasuke staring at his as if it was about to jump and attack him with the chop sticks from the bowl, while telling Kakashi about his amazing, yet terrible, night, again and Kakashi thinking up dirty images, again. Sasuke always came to Kakashi, he had never known how but some way Kakashi found out about his crush on the blonde headed dobe! I mean he was secret about it! He never out right STARED at the dobe's ass…ok maybe he did but not all them time…just most of it!

"So Sasuke, how are you?" Kakashi asked with a smile bigger then the Nile under his mask, already knowing the answer.

Sasuke threw him a hard glare and just replied with a "Hn" Kakashi just ignored the glare, seriously, being the Uchiha's guardian since he was younger cause he was the only one close enough and old enough to the Uchiha family who wasn't killed to look after him, he was immune to it.

"So Sasu-chan-"

"I told you not to call me that." Sasuke interrupted.

"-why don't you just tell him?" Kakashi suggested, completely ignoring what he said before hand.

"Cause I don't want to."

"Well, then…why don't you write a story of your active imagination, that may help with your frustration" Kakashi suggested with his one eye that wasn't covered was the shape of a U. He was hoping that Sasuke would take this up, then maybe he would stop coming to him at the most random times…like, oh I don't know trying to seduce his, almost, uke! He would've gotten him by now if Sasuke wasn't always there to interrupt them.

"That's stupid. Its just like a porn book. Oh my god, are you trying to get me to write porn for you Kakashi?" Sasuke almost shouted. Keyword: almost. Come on, Uchiha's don't shout…only in appropriate times when they were in the shower thinking of perfect looking dobe's…ok off subject!

"No, Sasu-chan-" he just missed the chopsticks that flew to his head and hit the wall behind him "-I mean, maybe if you write down your attraction on paper…maybe it would help your frustration a little, you never know." He finished and got up from his seat and left Sasuke there with his still full, and cold, bowl of ramen. It was only a short time before Sasuke realised something.

"GOD DAMMIT KAKASHI, DON'T LEAVE ME WITH YOUR BILL, PERVERT!"

After Sasuke had, unfortunately paid for both of the bowls of ramen, he went home and started thinking of what Kakashi said. _'maybe it would be easier to write something down, I mean it would just be made up…yeah yeah! I should totally do it!' _after he gave himself some confidence, he went down to his living room, and went to the coffee table and reached under it and grabbed the note book he had there. He grabbed a pen a started writing.

**xD Sasuke's story xD**

A young, short, tanned, blonde haired and blue eyed boy, called Naoki, walked through the streets of Kohana, in search for his best friend/enemy. He had a feeling he knew where he would be, in the Uchiwa private training grounds, so he made his way of to the Uchiwa estate. He didn't't find the need to knock the door when he got there, so he just walked in.

When he walked in, he went straight through the house and went to the training grounds to his surprise, not, he found Shirou, his tall, pale skin, dark eyes and dark duck butt haired friend in his private training grounds, beating the crap out of a wooden pole.

"Hey, teme-chan" shouted Naoki as he walked up to Shirou. As soon Shirou heard his nick name he stop and turned immediately. He smiled on the inside when he saw golden hair and bright sparkling blue eyes looking at him.

"Hey dobe" Shirou waited for the blonde angel to react, it didn't't take long, 3, 2, 1...

"TEME WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT?" Naoki yelled as he lunged towards his best friends, thus beginning their sparing for 3 straight.

When the finally finished, they both laid on the ground, both out of breath and they could both say a job well done to each other.

Shirou looked over to Naoki and saw his chest rising hard from breathing so heavy, he also looked up to his face and stared at his lips which were open and trying to swallow something as much air as he could. Shirou thought of something better that the dobe could be swallowing. As soon as he thought that he immediately regretted it because he felt 'lil Shirou' begin to harden and rise, and he put on his smaller shorts today, cause all his other shorts were in the wash! He swore to himself mentally when he felt himself getting herder by the second, and being an Uchiwa, he was blessed with a very big dick. So of course, when errect it would be huge!

He suddenly stood up, shocking Naoki and himself for that matter, being able to get up when he had been running around using loads of chakra for the past 3 damned hours!

"I think you should go now, Naoki." he said sternly and started to walk to the main Uchiwa building. Before he got the chance to get very far, he looked down and noticed a very sweaty face looking up at him.

"What's wrong?" asked Naoki, still out of breath, and slightly worried, he didn't do anything, not this time at least!

"Nothing, I just want you to go." he replied and shook his hand, trying to shake the hand off of his wrist. When he failed to do so, he turned around and looked deep in Naoki's eyes and almost came. Naoki was looking up at him with the puppy dog eyes, and Shirou could never say no to those.

"Come on Shirou, tell me what's wrong with you. Or else I wont leave until you do, I will even sit in your bedroom and watch you sleep!" he said confidently, but then he face fell when he realized what he said, and he blushed like a tomato, Shirou smirked and leaned down to Naoki's face, he got close enough so there lips were nearly touching, and then whispered against them "Would you like that? Would you like to watch me sleep?" he was quite surprised when Naoki shook his head , he was about to pull away when he felt he felt Naoki whisper against his lips "I would like to be in the bed with you" then Naoki made the first move and closed the little remaining space between them and kissed Shirou.

He felt like he was high when he felt Shirou's tongue enter his mouth, it was amazing, so soft, it felt like silk. Before Naoki knew what was happened he was lifted off of the floor and into Shirou's arms, out of instinct he wrapped his legs around Shirou's waist and he arms around his neck. He felt Shirou's hand cup his ass for support to hold them, and squeeze them while carrying him. The kiss hadn't broken until they made it all the way to Shirou's bedroom.

Shirou was first too break the kiss and threw Naoki on the bed then jumped on top of him and started removing his clothes and kissing, sucking and licking his neck, leaving bright purple hickeys as he made his way down there. When he had successfully removed all of Naoki's clothes, except for the boxers where he noticed the short boy had a very large hard on, he started licking and sucking on the younger boys dusty brown nipples. He then moved one hand down to the younger's errection and began to palm it, hard.

"Oh god, S-Shirou…that…mmnnhh…f-feels so…aahh…g-good." moaned Naoki as his hands rested on Shirous's shoulders squeezing the living day lights out of them, he wouldn't be surprised if they were bright purple bruises their tomorrow.

"S-Shirou, what…aaahhh…a-about your…hmf…clothes?" he stuttered out while Shirou's hand palmed harder. Shirou just shrugged. _'Oh hell no!' _Naoki thought nad immediately pushed Shirou on his shoulders to have his back in the bed…when he had successfully done that, he then climbed on Shirou's lap and smiled seductively at him, then started undressing him slow and sensually. When he had completely undressed him, he got on all fours on front of Shirou's cock and put to his lips, he was a bit nervous, he had never done this before, but his instinct was telling him it would be good. He breathed on the head, then licked it. He licked it like a lollipop for a while then decided he wanted to taste the whole thing, so he put as much in as he could, about half, don't forget Shirou was very big, about 9 and a half inches long, and his is thicker then 4 of his own fingers, so half is pretty damn good!

When Naoki had it in his mouth, he realised, he didn't't really mind the taster, it wasn't the best, but I surely wasn't a bad taste, so he continually bobbed his head up and down, and playing with the bit he couldn't't get into his mouth and smiled round the cock when he heard Shirou moan out loud, he hummed in appreciation! He could feel the last shaft pulsing and he knew that he was on the verge of cumming, but continued, until he was pulled off by the scruff of his neck and yanked onto lips. He gave into the kiss but then he broke the kiss in order to breath properly.

Shirou looked at his face, and he nearly came, Naoki's face was flushed red, and his lips were swollen and a purple colour, he couldn't't help but kiss him again, he pulled the blonde into his lap and moved his fingers down to the tight twitching hole, and smirked into the hole when he felt it twitch as he slightly pressed his finger into it, just pushing the tips of his fingers in, he then put one slicked up finger into the hole **(where did he get the lube from? O.o) **and started thrusting it in and out, after a while, he added another finger. When he put the second finger in he started scissoring the hole and then stretched it more by putting in the third and fourth fingers.

When he felt the blonde was stretched enough, he slip out his fingers and but his glistening cock next to Naoki's twitching hole **(yet again, the mysterious lube from earlier! o.o) **he just pushed the head of his cock into the slightly stretched hole and held it there, and took it out, then put it back in. he did this until he got a reaction from his little blonde.

"For fucks sake Shirou, just fuck me already!" he all but managed to say without stuttering. Shirou smirked and leaned up and licked his ear then whispered "How would you like it?"

Naoki smirked back and whispered in the ravens ear "I want you to shove your big cock in me, and then let me ride it, force me down on it, make me bounce on it until I'm crying because I'm in so much pleasure" he was sounding confident, but on the inside, he was shitting himself!

Shirou smirked then dropped Naoki down onto his cock and made it go all the way down in one thrust. He didn't't move and let Naoki get used to being so full. Naoki had never felt this much pain before, his mouth was wide open and he grabbed onto Shirou's shoulders and waited a good few minutes before the pain had finally dulled down enough to move. Shirou didn't't even hear the ok before he felt the blonde starting to bounce up and down, he just shrugged to himself then grabbed the blondes hips and helped him up and down.

"Oh god…Shirou's so big…it feels so, so good." he moaned, and shouted out as he prostate was hit as Shirou thrust up as he bounced down. "Oh my god, d-do that again" he shouted, and Shirou continued to do just that, and continued abusing Naoki's prostate, until he wanted to be in control. So all without removing himself out of Naoki he twisted them both around, so that Naoki was on all fours and he was behind him pounding into him getting deeper as Naoki rocked into him trying to get him deeper.

Shirou then reached down and grabbed onto Naoki's neglected errect cock and started pumping it. "Oh m-my, god, cumming, c-cumming" Naoki all but managed to moan out. After a few more tugs he came calling out Shirou's name as loud as he could, he was surprised he came so fast, but he was really hard, and the way his cock was bouncing up and down when he was riding Shirou, he was surprised he didn't't cum then.

After a few more hard thrusts into Naoki's ass, he soon Shirou soon came calling out Naoki's name. Naoki moaned as he felt Shirou's cum fill him it felt so good. He loved every minute of it.

Shirou didn't't move for a few minutes and neither did Naoki, both wanting to bask in the after glow…they had both just had sex for the first time, and if I might say so myself, it felt fucking amazing!

Shirou eventually pulled out of Naoki and laid down next to him, he grabbed his waist and pulled him into his chest, Naoki curled into his chest, but just before he went to sleep he heard a faint whisper of: "I love you" he looked up into onyx eyes, surprised…he didn't't know what to say, he was speechless, but then he knew the exact thing to say. He leaned up and leaned his lips up against Shirou's and whispered against them "I love you too" they were both happy and content then and fell asleep in each others embrace, for once in the life, feeling complete.

**xD End of Sasuke's story! xD**

Sasuke sighed as he lowered his pen from his pad…he just spent two hours basically writing a porn book about him having sex with his crush and bets friend! But however he did feel better, maybe that pervert did know what he was talking about sometimes…only sometimes though…other times he's just a perverted idiot!

He threw the note pad on the top of the coffee table and decided to go and spar, after sitting there for two hour, he felt a bit stiff. He then went and did some sparring outside in his private training ground.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Naruto was peacefully walking along the streets of Konoha, he had just had 6 bowls of ramen and he felt great now, he didn't't know what to do after that, until he ran into his sensei, Kakashi.

"Ohayo Kaka-sensei!" the blonde said cheerfully and waved to the silver haired teacher. Kakashi smiled back and walked to him, under his mask, his innocent smile turned into a small devilish smirked.

"Ohayo Naru-chan" he replied "What are you doing? Anything nice?"

"Well, no not really, I have just finished my ramen, so I was just gonna go home, 'ttebayo" he replied happily

"Well, why don't you go and see Sasuke, I'm sure he would love to see you!"

"What a great idea, Kaka-sensei, well I better get going then. Sayonora Kaka-sensei" Naruto yelled before running off in the direction of the Uchiha estate. When he made it there, he walked straight through the door and into the living room, Sasuke wasn't there, he was about to go into the kitchen, when he suddenly noticed a note pad on the coffee table, which was unusually odd for Sasuke, because he is a neat freak, once he has used something he immediately puts it back. Naruto walked up to the note pad, sat down and started reading it. On the first line, he knew it was about him…seriously, it described him all over, blonde hair! Bright blue eyes! Short! Tanned! It was him alll over! The only thing that was different was the name. he also knew that Sasuke was the other character, the only thing that was different was the name, again. so he continued reading the story, and as he got to the part where Sasuke was leaving, he started feeling a bit uneasy…when that started kissing he felt even more uneasy, but for some reason, he just couldn't't look away. He could feel himself getting hot and he dick starting to rise. By the end of the story, he had a full hard on and was sweating. He was about to get up when he heard the back door open and immediately felt his stomach drop. Just then he threw the book on the table and sat down on the table, and tried to act normal.

When Sasuke walked in he wasn't surprised to see him in his house, he always just randomly turns up…but what he was surprised a was the look on the blondes face. He wondered what was wrong and immediately his face fell when he saw the book on the table had moved, and from the way the blonde was flushed, and the pillow he had over his lower region he could tell he head read it…

Shit.

"Naruto…?" he asked slowly, Naruto looked at Sasuke slowly with wide eyes.

"W-what was that?" he said shakily pointing at this book.

Double shit.

"That happens to be none of your business dobe." he hissed.

"None of my business? Of course its my business, it has my description, you description, and as far as I know I'm the only one you call dobe you bastard. So I think it has every fucking thing to do with me!"

"You shouldn't be snooping around in stuff that is yours usuratonkachi. You had no right to look in it."

"I think I had every right to look into it! Its about me and you having sex! Why would you write about us doing that?" he sounded as though he was disgusted, when really he wasn't, he didn't mind the fact so much, he was just in shock. But he wanted to bite the words back in his mouth as soon as he said then when he saw the pain flash through Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke, I didn't me-" he tried to explain but was interrupted.

"Just leave." he hissed out, trying not to sound hurt. He walked out of the living and into the kitchen and leaving the blonde in the room, he thought the blonde would leave, but know, that would be to easy. He signed when he heard foot steps following him.

"Teme, don't walk away from me, I was trying to explain my self then"

"I don't care dobe, like you just said, why would I write that." Sasuke hissed out again as he looked to the sink refusing to look at Naruto.

"Sasuke please-"

"Just leave"

"No, no. I wont just leave, I need to talk to this about you…why wont you tell me what's wrong, was this why you avoided me all those weeks ago? Was this the reason?" as he asked, them seem to come out much slower and quieter then Naruto would usually be when he was trying to find out something from our very own emo.

Sasuke finally turned and looked at Naruto, at first he was staring, then next it turned into a hard glare. "Dobe, do you think I choose to be attracted to you like this? You are the LAST person I would look at…yet for some reason, when I hear your voice, my heart flutters…when you're eyes look at me I feel as though I'm about to melt in my own pool of completeness" he said still glaring at Naruto.

The blonde just stared at him as if he was out of his mind. He didn't know what to do. So he did the only thing he could think of that was perfectly sane. He walked up Sasuke, lifted himself onto his tip toes and put his arms on the teme's shoulders, being 4 inches shorter then Sasuke didn't always be an amazing thing, and hesitated for a minute, but then lightly pushed his lips onto Sasuke's.

Their eyes were open, they didn't open their mouths, and they didn't touch tongue. But even just touching lips like this in a sensually way had they both see colours.

Naruto was first to move his lips away, and Sasuke just stared at Naruto liked he had gone mad. Naruto was about to pull away think he had done something wrong, when he felt arms wrapped round his waist and keep him pressed to the only other body in the room.

"Where do you think your going?" he felt being whispered into his ear, and shivered when he felt that same breath breathe down his neck.

""How long?" Sasuke mumbled into blonde hair when he moved his face from the dobe's ear.

"H-huh?"

"How long have you felt this way?"

"W-well, when you ignored, I s-started realising how m-much you were actually in my life, and how much I missed you when you wouldn't even look my way, and I started to think of reasons why, and then this crazy idea popped into my head about how you may do it cause you like me, so I confronted you and asked you and you told me it was something to do with your family, it hurt me. A lot." he finished with tears welling in his eyes.

"I only said that cause I didn't want you to know the truth" Sasuke whispered., he felt Naruto stiffen in his arms for a few seconds, then relax. The blonde leaned down from his tip toes and put his head on Sasuke's chest. Ok, maybe being shorter DID have its advantages sometimes.

Before Naruto knew what was happening he was lifted of his feet and onto the counter behind him, he groaned as he felt hands squeeze he round globes but didn't have enough time to say anything before his mouth was covered with another pair that were soft and felt a tongue prodding at his lips. He hesitated at first, but then shyly opened his mouth and felt the tongue move into his mouth like lighting. He noticed that Sasuke tasted like cinnamon, and the taste was addictive.

Sasuke moved his tongue in Naruto's mouth and begin playing Naruto's tongue and was a bit sad that Naruto wasn't reacting. He was about to move his mouth away when he felt Naruto's tongue come to life a little with his and then starting the battle between tongues…which, Sasuke easily won!

Sasuke moved his hands from Naruto's ass and then started undoing the button on his pants, while he removed his mouth from the blondes and latched himself onto his neck. He sucked, licked and bit leaving bright purple marks there. He continued unbuttoning Naruto's pant until all the buttons had been undone, he then forced the pants and boxers down until they were down his ankles.

The black haired emo then grabbed the blondes manhood and started stroking it slow and sensual, making it stand to attention. He smrik when he realised it was already half errect, and he only needed to give it a little more push! Naruto's moans were like music to his ears! He loved them.

Sasuke would have to admit, for such a small dobe, Naruto's penis was a very good size, not as big as his of course, but big. He of course would never tell the dobe that…it would hurt his pride.

He then removed his own top and pants leaving him in his boxers, then removed Naruto's top, and was shocked to see that Naruto had a nipple piercing. He stared at it for a few minutes shocked.

"Naruto?" Naruto looked down and saw him staring and blushed even more.

"I w-was drunk, Kiba convinced m-me it w-would look g-good"

"Hmm, well I agree, it does" he said as he reached up and took it in his mouth, pulling a bit on it, making Naruto moan out loud, even though he was trying to hold it in…and doing a TERRIBLE job at that…

Sasuke then picked up Naruto, and Naruto wrapped his legs around the thick waist, and carried him up the stars, to the bed room and dropped him on the bed, not once braking eye contact.

He then walked over to his night stand, and grabbed a bottle of lube and squirted a big dollop onto his hands, then started rubbing it into his fingers. The raven haired man then put one finger to Naruto's hole, and was about to put it in when a small voice stopped him.

"W-wait" Naruto said, looking the other way nervously. He then continued. "Will it h-hurt?"

Sasuke sighed and leaned up to the blondes face a gave a seductive smirk. "It will hurt a little, but it would hurt more if I didn't stretch you, is that ok?" he asked. Naruto hesitated for a minute then nodded slowly. Sasuke then took his lubed finger and pushed It in. Naruto gasped at the feeling. It didn't exactly _hurt _it just felt…weird.

Sasuke then added the second and third finger, and slowly, Naruto was starting to love it more, pushing back against the fingers. Sasuke started to thrust his fingers into Naruto's hole harder, looking for a certain spot, and knew when the dobe gave an extremely loud moan, that he had found it.

"Oh god, Sasu h-hit that again" Naruto said seeing stars.

Sasuke smirked and continued to push his fingers in harder, then added a fourth finger, come on, he's an Uchiha, he's not small!

When he finally thought that Naruto was stretched enough, he removed his fingers and put the head of his dick to Naruto's hole.

"Ready Naru, I'm about to put it in?" Sasuke asked caringly, and was pleased when Naruto nodded almost immediately.

He then thrust the cock in all the way and stilled instantly, letting Naruto get used to it.

"Fuck!" Naruto shouted out loud as Sasuke entered him, it felt like he was being torn into, Sasuke was so big, but even through all that pain, it felt fucking amazing!

He waited a few more minutes to get used to being filled that much. When he nodded his head for Sasuke to go, Sasuke started thrusting in and out slowly.

When Naruto's prostate was hit, he screamed out louder then ever before. Sasuke the continued to thrust in and out, going faster and harder and deeper with each thrust. He was feeling so good, Naruto was so tight.

"How do you like this Naruto? My big cock stretching you little hole? Does it feel good?" Naruto, not being able to speak, nodded.

"Are you my personal slut Naruto? My cock slut?" Naruto nodded again.

When Naruto finally got his voice back, this is what he said:

"God, s-so fast, and ha-hard... with y-your cock, t-that huge, long, monstrous cock that k-keeps thrusting in a-and out of my-_Sasuke!"_

Sasuke moved his hands between them and grabbed Naruto's manhood and started stroking it in time with his thrust. He could tell he was coming, and he guessed Naruto was too, since he could feel the dick throbbing.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted when he came, white streaks covering his and Sasuke's chest all over.

Sasuke groaned, when the dobe came, his walls got tighter and Sasuke loved it! He could feel his orgasm coming on and thrust harder and faster and deeper into the hole that was getting tighter, before he finally came. He moaned loudly as he came as well as a:

"Naruto!"

Naruto moaned loudly as he felt Sasuke going faster, deeper and harder inside him, then moaned even more when he felt the cum fill him hard. He had never felt so good as he had today.

Sasuke fell on top of Naruto and was breathing heavy, as was the blonde. They had both just lost their virginity to each other, and neither of them regret it at all.

Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and rolled to the blondes side and grabbed Naruto's waist pulling him into his side, and smiled to himself when he felt Naruto spoon himself to the side.

Naruto was about to fall asleep, ignoring the cum flowing from his hole, it could be cleaned up tomorrow. When he heard a faint whisper come from the only other in the room:

"I love you"

Naruto lifted his head up and looked into onyx eyes, looking for any sign of lying, and was over whelmed with joy when he found none. He smiled, put his lips lightly on the elder's and whispered "I love you too"

Now they were both truly happy and complete.

The moral of this story you ask? Well, always listen to the number one pervert, Kakashi!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Outside the window, were two people with a video camera, one smirking and the other, well...

"Well Sha-Chan, how did you like your birthday present?" but there was no reply

Dobe turned around only to notice that Sha-chan had passed out and had two trails of blood falling from _both _her nostrils. Dobe just laughed nervously,while rubbing the back of her neck and pushed her lifeless body into the bushes…

"If you don't tell anybody I will give you a tape of the…for FREE!" she said then ran off down the road, leaving Sha-chan to wake up when she does…hopefully not to mad to kill Dobe for leaving her.

**Well there we go! Here's birthday fic for Sha-Chan! Hope you liked it! Sorry it's a bit late, but you'll live xD**

**Review, and I honestly WILL give you a tape of them two…making man babies xD**

**Dobe!**


End file.
